fnaf_the_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Springtrap
Springtrap the Rabbit is the secondary main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes and Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. He is an alternatively counterpart of Springtrap the Rabbit from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy’s 4, Five Nights at Freddy’s Sister Location, and Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator and he is the formerly mascot of Fredbear and Friends Appearance Springtrap is a Heavily damaged greenish-yellow springlock rabbit animatronic. Springtrap is the original model of a Bonnie suit, withered and falling apart. His face was dark, the color mottled, and it was swollen with fluid; cheeks that had been hollow were now distended with the bloat of decay. His eyes were bloodshot, the burst capillaries threading through eyeballs that looked just a little too translucent. Something inside them had gone bad, jellylike. At the base of his neck, Charlie could see two pieces of metal gleaming. They extended from within his neck, rectangular lumps standing out from his mottled skin. He wore what had once been a mascot suit of yellow fur, though what remained was now green with mold. Five Nights at Freddy's: The Novel Series The Silver Eyes At a Birthday party, the five children were visited by Bonnie, one of the two animatronics (actually William Afton wearing the Spring Bonnie suit). He lured them into a back room where he brutally murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics, including Freddy Fazbear. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. In 1995, Charlie tells John that before moving to Hurricane her father owned another restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner, which featured two performing robots, yellow versions of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny. William reveals that the robots are possessed by the vengeful ghosts of his victims, and boasts that they will hunt down and kill any intruders. He attacks in the yellow Bonnie costume, but Charlie activates its spring locks, killing him. As the robots drag William's corpse away, Chief Burkeescorts everyone out of the mall. The friends go their separate ways, and before leaving Hurricane, Charlie visits her father's grave, remembering a happy day she had with him. Twisted Ones He was found dead inside the Spring Bonnie Suit inside of a wall. Jessica and Charlie investigate his corpse inside the Pizzeria. He orchestrates the murders in order to locate Charlie and retrieve something from her. Later in the book, the new wolf animatronic and Twisted Freddy surround Charlie, John, Jessica, and Clay Burke. Charlie starts asking the animatronics "What do you want from me?" "They don't care about you. I'm the one that brought you here," A voice spoke from the same shadowed corner the wolf had emerged from. Both animatronics straightened up at the sound of the voice. Jessica says she recognizes the voice. Something started coming into view, it was the shape of a man, though its body contorted. "You have something that belongs to me," the voice says, then the figure stepped into the light. Jessica gasped. "Impossible," Charlie whispered. Springtrap stepped into the light. It was obvious he had been in a yellow rabbit suit, but its yellow color had went green. It was blood-soaked, along with mold. "Dave?" Jessica whispered. "Don't call me that," he snarled, "I haven't been Dave in a long time." He held out his new hands; blood-soaked and forever sealed inside a rotting suit. "William Afton, then? Of Afton Robotics?" Jessica asked. "Wrong again," he hissed, "I've accepted the new life that you gave me. You've made me one with my creation. My name is Spingtrap!" The man who had once been Dave cried the name with hoarse glee, then scrunched his gnarled face back into a glare, "I'm more than Afton ever was, and far ''more than Henry." Springtrap then boasts about him being able to control the animatronics. He moves closer to Charlie and she moves back. He starts gently stroking her cheek, saying he won't hurt her friends, but he needs something from her. Clay Burke loaded a bullet into his gun and shot at Springtrap. The creature recoiled and everyone ran away. Twisted Bonnie followed them. They expected him to not make it through a stream of water but he did easily. Springtrap returns and boasts about how his animatronics were better than her father's creations. Clay realizes the water is also gasoline and lights it on fire. Spingtrap runs away into a cave and Charlie follows. The others try to follow her but are quickly stopped by flames. Springtrap surrounds Charlie as she walks through the cave, trying to find him. She hears his laughter echo. Charlie finds some mushrooms and realized they are real, but it startled when Springtrap suddenly grabs her by her throat, crushing her windpipe. She escapes and tries to run but Spingtrap tackles her and tries again, but she rolls out of the way and her back hits a mushroom. She stands up and realizes the mushroom was stuck in the ground by a sharp point. She grabs it. She looks back up to see Springtrap lunge at her. She dodges and shoves the spike into his chest. He stops and tries to fight her off as she digs it further into his chest. She starts asking frantically "Why he took Sammy" and "Why did you choose him?" But Springtrap only answers with "I didn't choose him" and "I didn't take him. I took you." Charlie loosens her grip on him. She realizes the cave is shaking. Clay, Jessica, and John now joined her. As she took her eyes off Spingtrap, he rolled into an open trap door in a rock, disappearing from view. Trivia ''sooon Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Animatronics